The Heart of the Marked
by ScarletFics
Summary: life was fairly normal for this teen when they boarded that boat, but then they suddenly found themselves waking up in a familiar world of magic! now with their new found powers of Jurassic proportions they forge ahead with their second chance and try to make a positive change, can she pull it off?
1. Chapter 1 Displacement

**chapter one:**

 **displacement**

 **...**

I roused slowly that day, for no other reason then I would have liked to just stay their that day. But I made my way to the bathroom to make myself presentable anyway. after a quick shower I glanced over at the mirror, the silver eyes with just a dusting of red that I was so accustomed to having there stared back, all the while hands did up hair into the hanging hoop style that I usually wore, from an outside perspective it might look a little funny at first but that's fine. I gave the mirror my best smile, deciding that I would need to practice it a bit more before showing it to my family.

After that I had a quick meal and was out the door. the beach I called home was a bit nippy that day, but I didn't bother to stop for a jacket, I was a little late, I had to be on the boat soon. Reaching the dock I quickly hopped on board, and was off to the airport to see my parents.

It had been three years since I last saw them. My parents were archeologists and had left for a new dig site, one that boasted possibly the largest concentration of sixty five million year old bones on the planet.

They would go down in history having found a new species, all exciting stuff. My father, Dr. Arthur Lambe, was an expert in his field, and he met my mother, Dr. Bethany Schmidt( kept her name after the marriage) on the job, she was a paleontologist, and an avid fan of my father's work. My father, the "master of puns," likes to say it was "love at first site" which always gets a groan out of the listener. One year later and a quick ceremony, and I was in the picture, Caudi, that's correct I'm named after two, no wait, middle name too, three dinosaurs, Caudi being short for Caudipteryx, moms a bit of a dino groupy, not that I mind, I love them too.

I was abruptly pulled away from my thoughts by the boat lurching, definitely noticeable but not worth too much worry, and the the captain of the vessel said almost the same thing verbatim. With a sigh I got up out of my seat and looked out over the railing at the passing water. I always found a comfort in that. And then I heard gunshots.

I quickly whipped around scanning the deck for signs of hostility or blood, but found that the sounds were a small ways off, on the yacht parallel to the ship I was on. I saw a man dive into the water and I could hear screaming onboard, the other passengers of the vessel I was on, ran over to see what the commotion was about, I leaned back against the railing, not the best idea as it turned out.

The now unmanned ship opposite the crowd turned starboard, and picked up speed, our helmsman tried to maneuver away but the ship crashed into ours, cracking the hull and causing everyone onboard to panic, except for me, I did my panicing _no longer on board._

I was plunged into the water despite my best effort, and no one would hear my screams for help as the ship pulled away. The unmanned vessel left to promptly _run me over._

I don't know much about what happened next. I was, well I don't really know, I couldn't see, couldn't move, and was cold. But I could hear this constant beeping noise, and people, far off. My head was in a fog and the beeping was driving me up the wall, but then I heard dads voice, and one word, " _Coma_ " it was said in the most defeated tone I had ever heard my dad use. And I could hear my mother crying. there was a doctor in the room explaining what happened. I had apparently suffered from hypothermia and may loose an arm. Surprisingly the bout driving over me left me alive, unsurprisingly knocked me unconscious. Apparently it had been two hours before some casual boaters found me, and three days before I was identified, that makes today Tuesday, I think? I was in pretty bad shape, and apparently was not likely to ever wake up again, _wait,_ _ **What!?**_ I was in the same room as my crying mother, without any way of doing anything!? Now I'm pissed! and I think everyone in the room could tell cause the beeping from the instruments hooked up to me got faster. Then I felt feint(as a comatose person can anyway) and was plunged into numbing darkness, I couldn't think straight.

 _'Did... did I just die..?'_ I asked myself, shaking my head, or trying to, _'no... no. No! I can't be dead, I! i. I still have, so much... to, do...'_ I floated in the expanse of darkness, it was weirdly silent, i couldn't even oh... _'it's weird, not being able to hear your own heartbeat... it's always their, and you don't even realize...'_ I spent the next few moments in silence. _'So... this is death, huh?'_

'T _his sucks, just inky blackness and my own thoughts to keep me company? Not even a reaper of some kind to guide my soul? Wow... I wonder, if, I'll ever get out of here..'_ then I heard something incredibly loud, which scared me witless. the loud sound continued, in a steady rhythm, and slowly as sound came back into focus, I realized, that, was a heartbeat. _My_ heartbeat.

I wondered if I had truly died, and slowly I could feel my body come back under my control, I was still cold but, a second chance at life? I don't care if I always felt like I had an ice cube down my shirt. I was _pumped._

As soon as I felt fully under control, I opened my eyes, salty water met them. first of all, _ **OW!?**_ Second off all, _why?_ A quick burning glance around showed nothing but water, and myself _buried in the sand!_ So I was either dreaming that whole bit about the coma and was at the bottom of the _god damn ocean_. or I hadn't and wound up here for some other reason? Both equally terrifying, and not important, I was busy pulling my arms and legs out of the sand so I could scramble for the surface before I died, _again_.

Once I was free I shot out of their like an Olympic swimmer to the surface, where I quickly dumped all the water out of my lungs and filled them with sweet, _sweet_ oxygen, not realizing i apparently hadn't had any in them. One life threatening problem out of the way I scanned my surroundings, finding a nice port town just a little ways away. I Phelps-ed my way there to find out what the hell happened to me.

Once I had found purchase for my fingers and clawed my way up the dock I rested. Gasping for air I thought _'who knew swimming for your life in a panic could take so much out of you'_ in a sarcastic tone. A few of the dock workers stared at me but no one bothered to help the _soaking wet, half drowned young girl._

After I was done cursing them to the same fate, I looked around, this was _not_ my home town. All the buildings were far too vibrant and, old fashioned... And, come again? Did I just hear one of the dock workers I cursed to the briny blue mutter "mages" under his breath? Like as in, magic? Now with more questions than ever I stood up and wobbled down the pier into town.

It was, odd, buildings were constructed from, some kind of stone, and there seemed to be very little rhyme or reason to their construction. Colours ranged from a pleasant blue to a rather bright yellow, oranges and maroon were present as well. Some buildings were entirely stone on the exterior, while others have utilized wood as a support material. Businesses and unmarked buildings which were probably residences stood side by side or on top of each other. While the heights ranged from two stories to towers which had no right to stand outside of a less important structure.

It was wildly colorful, nothing like my beach town. So, _where there hell was I?_

I spotted a man walking down the street in, a suit of armor? _Kaaaay_ then, file it away for later. I flagged him down and asked him what town I was in, he offhandedly said "Hargeon, enjoy your stay." in a voice that grated at me for some reason, and walked off. I was left to stand frozen for a few minutes, more than one passer-bye looked at me funny. _'Did he say... Hargeon? as in... that port town from that show, f-fairy t-t-tail?'_

I went in search of a park bench to try and comprehend what information I had just been delivered. I was in Hargeon...that meant I was in Fiore... that meant i was in the world of **_Fairy Tail!?_** I could feel the cogs in my head overheating at the idea. Did this mean I really _died?_ And was reborn in _Fairy Tail!?_ that makes _no sense! it's an anime!_! _'its also a manga.'_ that same sarcastic tone I used to berate myself with earlier chimed in, _'_ _ **Not!**_ _important!'_

As I was breaking down on one level, I was in deep thought on another. If I was in Fairy Tail, was I a mage? I mean, in all those stories where the person gets reborn or transported to another world in some fashion, they get special powers, did I? And if, _if_ I did, how would I figure it out? It's not like I can just say "hocus pocus" and pull a rabbit out of a hat, probably, I mean, mages in fairy tail need training to use their magic, so how do I go about getting training if I have magic? _If,_ I reminded myself, no use worrying about training till I knew I even had something to train. " I need to find a library" I said aloud and set off to do just that.

It was at this moment, half way down the street, that I realized I had changed worlds, or at least it fully dawned on me. I immediately stopped to take inventory of what I had, my bag had made the transition with me, as did the wallet inside it, opening that revealed that the forty bucks that had resided their this morning(or whenever that was) had vanished. I was hoping that what ever higher power took pity on me and whisked me away from my brain dead fate and stuck me in a world of magic would have converted my cash to jewels, but it unfortunately hadn't.

Any means of identification had also vanished, so i was missing my cash, credit cards, drivers license, basically my wallet was empty. My bag had lost any thing make up related, unfortunately, and also my phone was gone, _double_ unfortunate. I still had my sketch pad, but it was throughly covered in sand and water, and I also had my new case of pens, fortunately waterproof. I had also picked up a few seashells during my stay in the deep. but aside from that, nothing. I regret not packing more things into my bag to go meet up with my parents, and also not dressing warmer, it would have been great to at least have my favourite hoodie to snuggle into and keep me warm.

Well now I was back in the throws of despair, I had basically nothing, I would be lucky if I could sell the sea shells, which I had apparently traded all my belongings for, a hundred jewel(which translates to about a dollar back home.) I groaned. This was a poor start to my second life, but it could be a whole lot worse. Resigning myself to my meager belongings, I continued in my search for the town library.

It actually wasn't all that hard to find, transdimentional dislocation and serious structural differences in this city/town to any I had been in considered, and after absorbing all the comprehensible knowledge I could get my hands on, (thank God that not only spoken language was the same, but so was written for the most part, seems kanji were also fairly prevalent) I was no closer to figuring out if I had magic or not. Some materials said it was akin to a second heartbeat, while others said it was like a constant static charge.

I felt neither, as far as I could tell, but I wasn't giving up that easy. Being reborn into a magical world to what, live out a non magical life? I would rather go back home and do that, _thank you very much._ And then there was the matter that this was Fairy Tail, no way in hell I'm not gonna go join that guild.

"Think Caudi." I reminded myself, one of those books said that focusing on fond memories or ideas can put a surge in your magic, so what do I like?

Well their is my parents, obviously... _'Nope, a warm feeling and a pinch of guilt, but nothing, magical'_ so that's out, and I tried various things, favourite ice cream, flowers, old crushes, zilch. Then I went for my old pal, a favourite movie series of mine, where dinosaurs are kept mostly contained for human amusement, it almost never went the park owners way, and is were what will forever be the most iconic t-rex roar, came from.

Thinking back to this movie, and dinos in general, always put a smile on my face, and as I began humming the theme and imagined those great big park doors, something changed.

It started as a warmth with a bit of a tingle mixed in, right in the center of my chest, the new sensation causing me to place my palm over the affected area. I kept up the tune, and imagined those doors opening wide to show all the wonder of actual living, breathing, gigantic, and some not so gigantic, lizards. The warmth spread, like a mixture of flowing water and electricity spiraling around my body and coming down in waves down to my hands, which had began to glow, just a little.

And then stopped, the park doors closed and the feeling retreated to that spot in my chest, now less than it had just been but there, actually _there. N_ ow I knew I had _magic,_ which brought with it a wave a giddy giggles, I probably got another batch of funny looks from the other occupants of the library, but _heck! I had magic, who cares!_

I left my nest of books (I put them all back after) and left the building, grinning like an idiot. Now, I just had to figure out how to use my magic and I'd have my ticket into fairy tail, well that was the plan anyway, I knew it would be more difficult than that but, _' I can't find a downside right now, I have magic!'_

...

 **Hello!**

 **hi, Im ScarletFics**

 **lets get down to brass tax, I'm a brand new writer, and user of the site, so if my story seems a bit bumpy, thats why, and please call me on any grammar mistakes, its the only way I'll get better after all.**

 **I'm hoping that my first story will be well received, but just in case heres a few notes.**

 **now obviously I don't own fairy tail, nor am I the most avid fan (don't get me wrong I love it, why else would I write a fic about it?) and because of that the characters are going to seem, off, and it will probably get worse as time goes on, but I'm hoping that I can disguise these changes by blaming it on Caudi's appearance and interactions with the world!**

 **but to make sure that this tale goes over as smoothly as possible, I'll be running it by my pals.**

 **I'll leave this here for now but expect an update in the near future.**

 **please rate and review!**

 **Tata~**


	2. Chapter 2 swift learning

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A few hours passed and my high on magic was pulled down. Even after repeated attempts I had not been able to get anything magical to happen, I can get the tingly warmth I perceive as magic down into my palms, but from there I got nothing.

I've tried copying all the characters casting stances, (off in the woods, to hide my embarrassment, and possible magic explosion) but nothing was changing, no light, no magic circle, just the weird itch in my palms for keeping magic built up in them. The one that made the itch the worst was probably Gray's ice make stance, so if I had to guess my magic is similar in one way or another.

If only I actually knew what my natural affinity was, then I might have a guess as to what I was supposed to do. For some reason I doubt it's ice related, just not a cold person.

With a heavy sigh I left my little section of the woods. When my stomach reminded me that it had been a while since I had my _light_ breakfast. Since my options were to search around the forest for fruit, or find an odd job to get a bit of cash, which I'll need anyway, I went back into town.

It was just past noon in Hargeon, and the foot traffic was winding down for the moment, probably everyone is out for lunch if I had to guess. With a shrug I walked the streets looking for anyone who might need a floor swept or boxes moved. But being a 17 year old girl, not too many people were hiring.

I eventually found a lady trying to get her lost cat back, that seemed easy enough, and the reward would give me food and board for the night, so I set off in search of a brown cat with white ears, and a white dot around its pink nose, Pepper as I was told. I went up and down the streets calling "Here kitty, c'mere Pepper~" with little success.

I surprisingly actually got a few stray cats with that, but not Pepper. So I had to start searching alleys. I felt like I was being watched as I rounded a corner but I hoped that was just paranoia. But the more time I spent looking in trashcans for cats the worse the feeling got.

I quickened my stride, I was currently basically defenseless, in a world of magic, _not_ a comforting thought. As I got back out onto the street I found Pepper, about three blocks over, running into another alley. Meal ticket getting away I chased after, Finding pepper in a dead end around the corner, only she was stood stock still. Pepper seemed more like a painting or taxidermy subject than an actual cat. _'thats wierd, the shadows don't fall across her fur at all, come to think of it she isn't casting a shadow either...'_ I found two thoughts cross my mind.

1 _'this felt way too much like a trap.'_

2 _'why isn't the cat moving?'_

Upon hearing the ominous sound of footsteps on cobble stones, I whirled around to face the origin of the noise, three of them as it turns out.

The one in front, probably the leader if I had to guess, was a tall man, about 6'3", with the tanned skin of a sailor. He wore a black tank top with a bandoleer holding various bottles of who knows what. He was clean shaven and had a predatory look in his blue eyes.

The fellow to his left was short and rounder, and had heavy stubble on his face. He wore a simple white shirt with a really big neck line, if I had to guess is say he used scissors to do that himself(not sure why he would though...). He wore pale green shorts and black boots, the twisted smile on his face, no thank you.

The man on the right was, undoubtably, a mage, and a fairly stereotypical " _ **dark**_ " one at that. His dark hood from his sleeveless robe pulled up over his head, mostly covering his eyes. bandages covered his mouth and forearms. strange symbols covered his upper arms and shoulders. his purple eyes were, actually glowing, and a tiny magic circle was suspended above his left hand. I assume he was the one who made the cat illusion behind me.

The leader of the group reached into his cargo shorts to pull out a _seven inch knife_ , a freakish grin spreading on his scarred face. I flinched and took a step back. _'Well, this is not a fun situation'_ I thought, sweat slowly accumulating on my brow. The leader, I'm just going to call him Nel from now on, brought his knife up to his lips and licked the blade, I must have visibly flinched because the predatory smiles on their faces grew wider.

They continued to push me farther back in the alley. And I was quickly running out of options, and talking sounded like a fool's plan. So I turned my focus inward, to the giant park doors I now associate with my magic. I flung them open, that was easy, but how to get the magic to actually pass the threshold, that's the trick. I brought my left hand up to my side, palm upturned, and brought my right down on it in a hammer motion.

Nothing, an uncomfortable buildup of magic that was just itching to break free, I turned my fist sideways and brought it down again. Still nothing, my desperate acts rousing a chuckle in Nel and his lackeys. I opened my hand and clapped my palms together, _nada_ , my back pressed up against the wall.

I looked around frantically for any mundane means of escape, Nel's gang was three meters away, I closed my eyes and turned my hand sideways, bringing the heels of my palms together, I dragged my hand, rigid in a "knife" pose, back across my palm. I heard my attackers startle. wondering if someone had come to my rescue I opened my eyes a crack. I was a little confused at what I saw.

extending out from my open palm was a wave of amber liquid, arcing from my upturned left hand to the outside edge of my right. it was, oddly beautiful, in a raw and fleeting way, fleeting because it quickly fell apart into nothing. _'Well now, that was interesting'_

I repeated the action, the image of the outstretched claws of, some thing, flashed in my mind. it further surprised me to see it form, albeit temporarily, in the golden wave. this caused my pursuers to jump back, "She's a _mage!?_ " magic mcDark eyes, now christened Mike, said. "She knows magic?" Nel's DIY fashion friend, Fred seems fitting, muttered. Nel himself elbowed Fred in the ribs and had to catch Mike by his hood before shouting, "This _doesn't_ change the plan!"

 _'Maker magic?'_ I thought to myself, _'well frick if it is then,'_ I dragged my hand across the lines of my palm once more, focusing on the image of a compsognathus, start off small, and hoping my hunch was right. What I saw, and _felt_ , was the length of the amber wave reach out and touch down on the ground, it was like filling in an invisible mold of a tiny raptor, and suddenly, there it stood, this tiny, definitely amber, the Baltic variety if I'm not mistaken, bipedal lizard, that _I_ made, with _magic!_

And he stood there, completely still. _'...what's the matter? oh, am I a static maker mage? Well fr..' it was just a statue, and while it had served to keep my attackers at bay from sheer surprise, that would wear off, fast.'_ I turned to look at the park doors once more, to see if I had something wrong, and I could see it, this little dino, an exact replica of the one in the alley, standing just inside the doors, _'I just needed that little guy to take a step'_ or that's what it felt like I needed to happen. I crouched down, in my mind-scape, and beckoned the apparition onward, it cocked it's head at me.

 _'Come on!'_ I internally shouted, and must have whispered at the same time, cause they began advancing again. I reached out my hand towards the creature, _'Please, I need you!'_ , it took a cautious step forward. I was wondering just what part of my brain this little exchange represented, but was to busy trying to garner the creatures cooperation. I turned to look at the direction i was trying to get my overly cautious reptile to go, and saw nothing but black, I peered further into the blackness and saw, a speck of light. The more I focused on it the brighter it got, and then I felt the little dino run past me as this red aura closed in around me. I let my eyes refocus in the real world.

I found that the three stooges had kicked over my sculpture and were about _one arms length away_ from me. I jumped back, not that it did me any good, I was all ready against the wall, one of them grabbed my arm. That was when everyone in the alley heard it, a mixture of small lizard growls and grinding a pair of drink glasses together, it was jarring enough to have my would be kidnappers turn around to face it.

the lifeless statue of amber, completely solid mind you, was now moving like it were flesh and bone, no possibly like it were liquid at the joints, it was odd. it reared back and brought it's teeth to bare, letting out a mini raptor/rock grinding screech. Nel and his group flinched, and it lunged forward. Nel ducked, not that it did much as he was already crouched down, offering a good landing pad for my construct.

Mike readied a spell for retaliation. Now I'm not sure what kind of spell this was, but when my compi leapt out of the way to go after Fred, and the spell struck Nel, he turned a shade paler and fell to the ground unconscious. The compi apparently packed quite the punch as when it rammed Fred in the collarbone he was violently thrown back against the brick wall. _'2 down.'_

I turned my focus onto Mike, whom looked more than a little shocked, he cast another spell at my compi, and turned it from Baltic amber to a sickly purple, though it barely noticed, it acted as if nothing happened. Mike stepped back with a shocked look on his face, that spell never having failed him i suppose?

My compi roared again, oddly adorable in my eyes, and lept at Mike. The sickly purple all drained to one point, his mouth, and was shot off at mike, from point blank. Just like his boss, he turned a shade paler and slumped against the wall. _'Uhhh, well, that all happened, and I guess I'm safe now.'_

My compi bent his head down and let this purple pseudo liquid dribble onto the ground, _'He didn't even use that whole spell? or did he copy the spell? is he like a... what are the called? la, lacrima? I can make lacrima dinos?'_ My internal ramblings were interrupted by my compi nuzzling into my open hand, his form melting back into magic and being re absorbed into my hand, then I felt his "soul" or whatever that was walk back inside the park doors, closing it behind him.

After a time of stupefied silence, I shook myself awake. repeating the motion that calls forth my magic, I focused on the image of rope, or vines, chains? just some kinda binding, _'Need to get a grip on what I wanna make, odds are that will make it stronger.'_ After the large coil of ancient tree sap was formed I tied up Nel and his crew, and immediately went to flag down some of the town guards, or whatever their title was.

The guards commended me for apprehending the trouble makers and, after confirming it with the captain, told me that if I need a place to stay I could bunk in the women's barracks. _'I think I was just offered a job, but, how much could those guys be worth?'_

Turns out that Nel and his gang were wanted and worth more than what the cat was, around thirty times as much, and it also turns out _that_ was a scam. Mike, or his actual name Michael McShark Eis was an illusion mage, that spell that incapacitated him and Nel, actual name Nellis Aborok, was called "evil nightmare" or something, which puts the target into a living nightmare along with a sprinkling of worst fears. And he was also responsible for inventing the lady & cat scenario, all of it, even the poster I was carrying, were all fake.

Fred, real name Fredrick Rolly was some two bit muscle they picked u... _'wait... what? I guessed their names? at least to a degree, wait? even Mike's last name sounds like the insult i gave him! am i psychic or something?'_ unable to figure out if clairvoyance or mind reading were also skill I possessed, I sat on a park bench, now with a purse full of jewels and a meal happily scarfed down.

I don't know if I am just not all that great at cooking, or if the food in Earthland was just _absolutely amazing_! it's like every single thing is prepared my a four star chef! and that if nothing else was gonna make my stay here wonderful.

I headed off in the direction of the guard houses, shopping complete, I picked up a set of nighters and a rucksack to keep my new goodies in. I picked up other necessities but nothing seemed too important at the moment.

I stopped by the shop to pick up a copy of "Sorcerer Weekly", _'Since I know where I am, I better figure out_ when _I am'_

It seems that the year is 783, _'one year before Natsu and Lucy meet in this town huh?'_ I was absentmindedly flipping through the magazine, as teenagers do, when I came across the bathing suit section and slapped it closed.

I soon arrived at the door of the guardhouse and showed the pass I was issued, they let me in and we did a bit of idle chatter, when night fell I changed and crawled into the bed indicated _'So I have a year to get better at magic huh? not too bad, I guess.'_ I thought as I drifted off.

* * *

 **hello everyone!**

 **End of chapter two, man, took me a bit, or did it? I don't really know how often people usually update their fics, I intended to get this out a week after chapter one, but ya know,** ** _life._**

 ** _Eh,_ I really wanted to get this up to 5k words, but it didn't really work out huh? ;^;**

 **So anyway, here we are, and it's time to do, review replies, these are standard right?**

 **Dear Zephyr47: thank you! Positive feedback off the bat? Wasn't reallyvexpecting that! Well, this was what I had planned, whatcha think?**


End file.
